Lost and Found
by Liari
Summary: AU Ami misses Zane while he's away, and happens to find something while she's feeling a bit lost.


_A/N- I was listening to Christopher Cross, "Open up my Window" and this popped out! Just a little piece set in the same universe as CtM. It's a glimpse of the future! OOooooOOoOOOoOOOoo... Okay, but really, this will be canon with the rest of the story. Anyway, enjoy, and please review. _

_Standard disclaimer- I don't own anything._

_000_

Ami reclined in her window seat, the fresh breeze welcome as she sat with her book. A sigh slipped from her as she glanced up from her book and out the window, the night sky lovely above her. The moon shone down gently, the silver orb low in the heavens. She laid the book down and gathered an indigo pillow to her chest, hugged the softness to her as she let her gaze wander across the star-strewn sky.

Blue eyes turned dreamy and vague as she pictured green, green eyes and a smile that always melted her heart. A smile touched her lips gently, curved them as the memory of the kiss they'd shared yesterday warmed her heart, and then the memory of what came after the kiss warmed her cheeks. Then she sighed again as it reminded her of why he'd kissed her like that. He'd only been home for a brief meeting before he had to head back out onsite again. _I wish we had more time together, but with him working on that project in Osaka he seems to be gone more than not these days… I hope they finish up soon. I can't believe I miss him this much…_

Disgruntled now, she decided that she wasn't interested in reading after all. The book shelved once more, she slipped off her robe, the silk a whisper of white against the silver plush chair she draped it over, leaving her in her ice-blue satin pajama set. With a murmur of pleasure she settled into the soft bed, engulfed by delicate Egyptian cotton. These sheets were an indulgence, but it wasn't as if she didn't have the money, and she rarely indulged in anything. Besides, Zane appreciated the softness almost as much as she did. She grinned as that thought brought another to mind, one of Zane the first time he'd discovered her new sheets, and the delighted and bemused expression he'd had. She'd thought it incredibly cute.

Her grin faded, and she turned over, one arm extended over onto the coolness on the empty side of the bed. He didn't live with her-_yet, _came the roguish thought-but he was normally over more than not, because, he said, her apartment was a haven of peace and comfort that was just what he needed. Most of the time she laughed and protested that his apartment was actually nicer than hers, but he would just grin at her with boyish glee while that one strawberry-blond curl flopped over his eye and kiss her until she forgot what she was saying. _My puckish man… _Her fingers curled against the barren covers and she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill.

Suddenly Colbie Caillat was belting out "Bubbly", which stalled any further risk of tears as she scrambled for her cell phone where it lay on the bedside table. "Hello?" Her voice came breathlessly, a slight tremor running through it. "Zane?" She cradled the phone as she sat on the edge of the bed, one leg tucked under her.

"Hi, sprite. I know it's late, but I thought I might catch you before you went to sleep, and I wanted to hear your voice." The tinny quality of his voice through the phone did nothing to mar the warmth of it.

Ami smiled as that rich tenor wrapped her in affection. "I'm glad you called; you're right, you caught me just getting into bed, in fact."

The grin came through the phone easily. "Really? And what exactly are you wearing to bed tonight, hm? Something silky, skimpy, or maybe nothing at all?"

She laughed and blushed at the same time. "Impudence! And here I was going to tell you how much I miss you already, but since your mind is obviously in the gutter I don't think I will now!" A prissy humph made him laugh.

"Aw, I miss you too, sweetheart." The teasing note fell away, and the tenderness in his voice now nearly made her want to cry again. "Honestly, it's hard being away from you, even for a night, and with as much as I've been away lately… I hate it. I think I always will. So, I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

She nodded even though she knew it was pointless. She choked out, "Okay," before her throat closed on her for a moment. She had to cough a little in order to speak again. This time it came out stronger. "Okay. I have to go to bed now, though, alright? I have that shoot tomorrow for Pria and Sam, and I want to get some of the morning light." Her smile wavered but held.

"Yeah." The word was so soft she almost didn't hear it. "It's pretty late, huh, sprite? Well, I'm going to be in meetings for the next couple days, so I won't be able to call, but I'll give you a ring as soon as I'm free. Hopefully we'll get things set enough that they won't need me here anymore. Anyway, go to bed, sweetie, I'll see you soon."

"Come back quickly, okay? …Goodnight, Zane."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Oh, and Ami?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

She smiled again, sweet and soft. "I love you, too."

"'Night, sprite."

_Click._

She set the phone back on the table and snuggled into bed, his pillow pulled close so she had something to hold, the faint scent of him still there. A smile played around her lips as she breathed it in, and she slipped into sleep, her dreams filled with laughing green eyes.

000

Ami pushed her hair off her forehead and breathed a sigh of contentment. The shoot had gone wonderfully; the light was perfect, the weather cooperated, she was working with friends, and they'd all been well-pleased with how several of the shots had turned out. Ami grinned. _Ah, the benefits of digital cameras…_

She looked over a few of the pictures and enjoyed the way the couple complimented each other. In one they looked into each others' eyes as their foreheads touched, Sam's sapphire locks mingling with Pria's dark olive tresses, the park a perfect background with the stretch of green grass and blue sky behind them framed with trees already turning gold and red. She decided that was her favorite, and contemplated tweaking the shading a bit to make it more dramatic as she stowed her equipment to leave.

The couple was already gone, hurried off to meet up with Pria's sisters for brunch. They'd invited her, but Ami didn't feel much like being around another couple at the moment. Not that she didn't normally enjoy their company, of course, but they were still in their honeymoon phase, having been married only three months before, and even the presence of the other sisters wouldn't be enough today. _Though, _she mused, _I still owe Bri a game of chess…and I haven't seen Ava or Cathy for quite a while. Maybe we should see about a big group get-together soon, with all of us. I'll have to mention it to Usa._

She slung the case around her after she finished packing her gear and strolled through the park, enjoying the day and feeling a bit reluctant to head back to the empty apartment. She finally stopped, sighed, and decided to go home, no matter how desolate it seemed. When she turned to go, however, she halted in her tracks, surprised. A kitten sat on the path right behind her, patiently waiting for her to start walking again so it could follow along.

Ami kneeled to look at the tiny thing, its gray tabby fur mussed. A leaf was stuck behind one ear, and she gently reached out to remove it. The little pink mouth opened, a small "mrew!" coming forth. Huge peridot eyes gazed up at her trustingly, and she brushed the leaf free with a soft caress. "Hi, little one," she murmured, smiling. She glanced up to see if the kitten's owner was around somewhere, but there was no-one in sight. She looked back down at the cat. "Where's your mama, baby?"

The kitten merely stretched up and put its paws on her knee, a purr rumbling loudly. Ami stroked a finger down the baby's head and neck to see if there was a collar, but she encountered nothing. Frowning now, she picked the kitten up and rose to her feet. The purr continued unabated as the kitten snuggled against her, and Ami smiled involuntarily, noting that it was a female. She also noted that the little one was rather thin. Her frown returned. _Baby must've wandered away from her mother…_

She took another glance around the park, but there was absolutely nothing around. Hungry now, she shrugged and tickled the kitten under the chin, earning an increase in purr volume. "Well, baby, I guess you can come home with me and get some food for now. I'll put together some posters and we'll see if we can't find where you came from afterwards."

Completely distracted from her former thoughts of lonely apartments, Ami went home with ideas for found posters and kitten care racing through her mind.

000

She mixed the tuna with Miracle Whip, sweet relish, Dijon mustard, and a dash of lemon juice for her sandwich but saved out a small amount of fish for the kitten. When she placed it in a little dish and set it on the floor the baby immediately went over to it and started to eat. "Hm," she muttered, "you must not have eaten in a while, huh, sweetie? Well, finish that and I'll give you more later, but we don't want to make you sick." Her sandwich finally put together, she leaned against the doorway and munched away as she contemplated the tiny fuzzball chowing down in the kitchen. _I don't think she's been cared for in a while… I wonder why? Maybe she's wild…but then why would she have followed me? Huh, I guess all I can do is put up posters and wait._

Sandwich gone, Ami sat down on the floor with her camera and clucked her tongue at the kitten to get her attention. A tumble of gray fur bounded over to her and big green eyes shone as the baby answered eagerly. Ami laughed softly, the antics of the kitten sweet and happy. "Okay, sweetie, picture time." She snapped a few photos, surprised to find herself enjoying it so much as the kitten seemed to pose and preen just for her. "Photogenic little thing, aren't you, baby?" When she'd gotten a few that seemed good enough she ruffled the kitten's ears and plugged the camera into the computer.

A few minutes later Ami had a passable "Found" poster, and the printer buzzed happily as it produced several copies of it. She snagged them and looked them over. _Not bad, _she thought, amused. A fuzzy gray face peered from the paper, green eyes sparkling. "Found: kitten, young, gray tabby with green eyes and no collar. If yours, please contact Ami at 03-3254-0937, or e-mail at that it got the message across, Ami set the stack by the door while she grabbed her jacket, then opened the door to leave. "Mrew!" Startled, she looked down. Panicky jade eyes stared up at her as the kitten sank minute claws into her pants and tugged. "Miu mrew miau!"

Ami reached down to gently untangle claws and fabric. "What, little one?" She lifted the kitten up, brought her face level. "What's wrong?" A rough purr answered her, and a sandpaper tongue flicked out to lick her nose. She smiled softly. "Ah, I see. Don't want to be alone, hm, baby? Alright, you can come with me. And maybe on the way back we'll pick up some stuff so you'll be a bit more comfortable while you're with me." That said, she pressed a kiss to soft ears and tucked the kitten into her jacket pocket. "All set? Shall we go?" She took the vibration at her hip as a 'yes', so she snatched up the flyers and breezed out the door.

000

Two days later no one had responded to the posters and Ami had somehow acquired all the accoutrements of cohabiting with a feline. As the kitten chased a little piece of fur made to look like a mouse across the floor it suddenly occurred to her that she may not have to give up the little fuzzball. A small smile crinkled the corners of her eyes as the baby caught the toy and trotted over to her to deposit it at her feet. She unfolded from where she sat on the couch and scooped up the toy and tossed it so the kitten scampered after it again.

_I don't think she did belong to anyone after all. And if she doesn't belong to anyone, why can't she just stay with me? _Done with playing, the kitten clambered up onto the couch and plopped down in Ami's lap. She absentmindedly scratched behind plush little ears and was rewarded with a buzzing purr. _I like having her here with me…I don't feel so alone. _As she tickled under the baby's chin she smiled again.

_Click._

Ami looked up, startled, as she heard the door unlock. _Who…? _Then she was on her feet, flying for the door, the kitten bouncing behind her. "Zane!"

The blond man who stood in the door laughed and opened his arms to her, dropping his bag on the floor. "Hi, sweetheart." He enveloped her in an embrace, surrounding her with the warm scent of him. She breathed in, her cheek tucked against his shoulder. His low chuckle rippled through her, and when he tipped her chin up to look into her eyes she didn't resist.

Green sparkled down at her as he traced her jaw with his thumb. "God, I missed you, sprite." He laid a gentle kiss on her temple, then the arc of her cheek, then finally her lips. "So much…" he murmured against her mouth before he covered it with his own again. She melted against him, their kisses turning hungry, when suddenly they were interrupted.

"Miu!" Zane jolted, surprised, and looked down at where small claws were digging into his calf. An involuntary smile quirked his lips upward, and he glanced at Ami. "A houseguest?"

She laughed, safely cradled in his arms, and shook her head. "Permanent resident now, I think. She found me in the park and followed me. No one's claimed her, so I guess that makes her ours."

One golden brow rose. "Ours?"

Ami gave him a look of dismay. She hadn't meant to put it like that, hadn't meant to assume that he would be involved with the kitten. "Oh, Zane, I don't, I mean, sorry, but you were gone and I was lonely, and she's so sweet, I think you'll like her, but…"

A tap on the nose stopped her cascade of words. "Ami." His smile lit her heart and chased the doubt away. "She's a cute little thing. I think she'd be fun to have around." He reached down and scooped up the kitten, holding her between them. The baby purred, happy. Zane raised his eyes to Ami's again, and there was something in them that made her breath catch. "I know you get lonely when I'm gone, and I have to say, I hate it too, and I've been thinking…"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Look, as it is, I'm barely ever in my apartment, and it's not really home unless you're there, and I thought that maybe it might be better if we were just in the same place, you know?"

She stared at him, shocked. _Did he just ask me what I think he asked me? _As her silence stretched, he shifted uncomfortably, and gave the kitten a nervous hug. "Ah, well, I'd pay half the rent, you know, and if you don't want to, that's-"

"No!" He stared at her now, startled. She blushed. "I mean, no, I don't not want to, that is, I want you to stay here, live here, you know, for good, so, um, yes."

He beamed at her, confidence restored. "Good." The roguish smile softened a bit and he repeated himself. "Good." He looked down at the kitten in his arms, still purring madly. "So, does she have a name?"

Ami composed herself and reached out to stroke a gentle finger over the gray nose. "I haven't actually given it to her yet, but I think I know what it's going to be."

"Oh?" Zane looked at her expectantly. "And that is…?"

She smiled. "Peridot. For her eyes."

He laughed, the sound of it a balm over her heart. "You and minerals. Didn't you have a fish named Tanzanite?"

Her smile grew wider. "Yes. Tanz for short. He was a beta, and a beautiful purple. It suited him!"

He smiled back at her and pulled her against his side. "Okay. Peri it is." He grinned down at the kitten. "Welcome to the family, Peridot."

Peri purred, fully content with the world as her humans kissed again above her.


End file.
